Barbed Throne
by Twinkielover
Summary: In an alternate story where the Apocalypses Virus pandemic never broke out, Shu is growing up as a normal high school boy until he comes upon the safe that contains a power that Shu's father died to protect. What more, the safe holding this hidden work is protected by a code no one knows. Follow Shu and the gang as he trys to figure out what Shu's dad was trying to hide!


**GREETINGS WORLD IM TWINKIE LOVER AND I HAVE RETURNED WITH ANOTHER FANFICTION! THIS ADVENTURE IS BASED OFF THE ANIME SERIES, GUILTY CROWN. I TEND TO WATCH A LOT OF UNCOMMON ANIMES AND A FEW MAIN STREAMS AS WELL. THIS ADVENTURE WILL BE ABOUT SHU AND THE REST OF THE GANG IN A STORY NOT RELATING TO THE PLOT OF THE ACTUAL ANIME. FOR THOSE WHO ARE READING THIS FOR THE SOUL PUPOSE OF FINDING THE SUMMARY OF THIS FANFICTION AMMUSING, I STRONGLY ENCOURAGE YOU TO WATCH THIS ANIME. FOR THOSE WHO ALREADY WATCHED THIS ANIME, THIS SHOULD BE FAMILIAR TO YOU. THIS FANFICTION IS AN ALTERNATIVE STORY AND THE APPOCYLAPES VIRUS PEDEMIC NEVER OCCURED NEITHER DID THE EVENTS SEEN IN THE MAIN PLOT LINE OF THE SERIES. OK NOW THAT IM DONE WITH THAT WE CAN BEGIN. ENJOY. **

****AUTHOR'S NOTE: SINCE THIS IS AN ALTERNATIVE LOOK TO THE MAIN PLOT OF GUILTY CROWN, FUNERAL PARLOR NEVER EXISTED (WAS CREATED) AND MEMBERS LIKE KENJI ARE JUST NORMAL STUDENTS AT TENNOUZU FIRST HIGH SCHOOL. KENJI ALSO WAS NEVER ARRESTED FOR THE SKY TREE BOMBING AND WAS NEVER LABELED AS A MURDER****

GUILTY CROWN ギルティクラウン BARBED THRONE

PROLOGUE

"_Kindness and faithfulness keep a king safe, through kindness his throne is made secure."  
-King Solomon _

**TIME: Morning (8 a.m.) **

**PLACE: Shu Ouma's house**

"SHU, time to wake up," said a familiar voice.

Shu turned in his bed, shifted the covers and fell back asleep.

"GET UP," said that familiar voice once again. This time Shu heard a slight sense of irritation in the voice.

It is a nice summer day. The birds outside have been spending the morning tending their young and singing their distinct songs. The sunlight peeked through the window in Shu's mostly dark room, illuminating sleeping Shu.

"Seriously WAKE UP" said that voice again.

Shu grumpily opened his eyes slowly and looked around. Shu's friend Inori stood right next to Shu with a look of annoyance on her face.

"WAKE UP THE FIRST TIME I CALL YOU" Inori yelled while hitting Shu lightly with the back of her hand.

"Fine…. I'm up," responded Shu who began to rube his eyes.

"Morning sleepy head" said Inori with a slight smile.

Shu slowly got out of bed and walked to the entrance of his bathroom.

"We have to start off because we can't be late for scho….." began Inori before she was interrupted by Shu slamming the bathroom door in her face.

"Fine let's be late" Inori said sarcastically.

Shu finished getting ready as they started to walk out the door of his house he said, "So how did you get into my house anyways?"

"Your mom let me in" Inori said "she said that I should wake you if we don't want to be late for school."

Shu's face sunk. "MY MOM LET HER ENTER MY ROOM WHILE I WAS SLEEPING." He thought "What a weird mother."

Shu and Inori walked out the house and Shu locked the door.

"Speaking of which where your Mom is" Inori asked.

"She leaves earlier then I do to go to her job. She is the senior researcher at Sephirah Genomics at GHQ. I never see her often." Shu said.

"Oh," Inori said, "Well when I met her she seemed like a nice mother to have."

"She is," said Shu with a smile.

"What's your father's profession," Inori said after a slight moment of silence.

"What's with all the questions," said Shu trying to ignore Inori's question.

"Sorry, just wondering" Inori said, glancing away at a building far off in the distance.

Shu stopped walking and Inori almost walked right into him but stepped off to the side and avoided collision. Shu looked up to the sky and for the first time since Inori and him met a couple years before he saw a tear fall from his face.

"My….father" began Shu who was still crying, "died while working. He was doing his job and someone shot him for this reason that I don't get."

"Oh…"Said Inori, now regretting that she asked that question. She looked away with a look of embarrassment.

"You know I still have it…."Shu said after another moment of awkward silence, "This stupid box that holds what my father has been working on. I have no idea what's inside. I could never figure out the password."

"A password?" said Inori. I think I know someone who may be able to figure it out. Can you show it to me after school?"

"If you want, I guess" Shu said. I tried but every time I type a passcode into the key pad it comes up with the same thing: ACCESS DENIED."

"I will tell my friend about it and maybe he can have a crack at it. So far he never found a thing he couldn't hack into," Inori said.

"Huh. Impressive," Said Shu how has stopped crying and has started to wipe the warm tears from his face, "Fine Have him come over and he can try."

Both Inori and Shu walked through the gates leading into Tennouzu First High School. The warm air surrounded Shu as he walked through the doors and prepared for another day of school.

"This place depresses me," thought Shu as he walked into his first class, biology. His friends were all there. Smiling them all greeted him.

The bell rang as the teacher walked into class.

"Let's begin," said the teacher with a smile, "Let's start attendance, Hare?"

"Here" Said Hare Mejou, a good friend of Shu. He and Hare known each other for a long time and for were always friendly when they see one another.

"Tsugumi?" said the teacher.

"Here," Tsugumi`` Sendo said. A kind girl Tsugumi is in a few of Shu's class. She is short sized, has a black hime cut hairstyle and grayish-blue eyes.

As the teacher continued to read off the names Shu began to dose off, thinking about his mother and father. Soon he was fast asleep.

**TIME: Shu Ouma's House **

**LOCATION: Later that day/3:00**

The doorbell rang outside of Shu's house, waking him from his after-school nap.

"Crap," he thought, "So Inori took me seriously?"

He rubbed his eyes and slowly walked to the door. As he turned the nob and opened the door he was greeted by Inori and a boy who was standing behind her.

"Is this the person that you told me could open my father's locked case," asked Shu.

"Yep," said Inori with a smile. She moved aside to reveal a medium sized boy with green hair and amber eyes. He hasn't seen Kenji in person but heard about how he was able to hack the school's network and change the lunch menu from meatloaf to chicken, rice, and eggrolls.

"This is Kenji Kido" said Inori.

Kenji smiled and waved at Shu.

"This is the amazing hacker that I told you about," Inori continued, "He hasn't found anything that he couldn't hack yet."

Shu brought Inori and Kenji into the room across from his room. The room was painted blue and had a small book shelf with a velvet chair next to it. To the right of the room was a closet with a door made of maple. Shu opened the door to reveal multiple shelves that contained five different safes. Shu picked the one closest to him, a grayish crimson safe. Shu then pointed at it, signaling that this was the safe that couldn't be opened.

After some careful studying and inspecting of the safe he took started to open up his browser on his laptop. After Kenji spent what Shu what thought was an hour on the laptop he casually walked over and typed in the code which he came up with. Nothing happened until the screen on the key pad turned ted and words came from it saying that the code was wrong.

"Wait" said Shu after thinking for some time, "let me have another crack at the safe. It's not numerical right? So it has to be a word." Shu got up from the seat that he was at and walked to where the safe was. Hesitantly he put his hands up to the pad and typed in:

Seuko (Shu's mother)–ACCESS DENIED

MANA (Shu's sister)-ACCESS DENIED

"There's no way it could be….," Began Shu as he thought about another possible code.

"Worth a try" he thought.

He typed in his idea in the key pad:

Shu- ACCESS GRANTED

"My father put his password as my name..?" thought Shu.

"IT'S OPENED" said Inori with a grin.

"What's inside?" Shu asked.

"This container that looks like it has this red liquid inside of it."

"Red liquid?" said Inori, "What was your father doing as a job?"

"Don't know but it must have been important if my dad died to make and protect this thing. The question is how this thing works?" Shu said as he studied the container.

It was a small but thin metal container with an inner piece that held this crimson liquid.

He brought it up and used both hands to hold it. He slid his hand down but as he moved his hand to one side of the container he hit this hidden metal button and a needle camp out of one of the ends of the little container and pierced Shu's hand, causing the liquid to enter his body.

Shu didn't know what happened next. He opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't in the room anymore but in this empty area that was completely white.

"Where….am I?" said Shu.

Suddenly a long dark blue strand of appeared out of nothing and wrapped very tightly around Shu's right arm and hand. This strand was like a vine with very sharp thorns emitting from it.

"OWW," said Shu in pain. The pain was like thousands of needles being pricked in his arm multiple times. And then a blue light blinded Shu. As this was happening Shu thought he saw a blue figure that looked very humanly. He thought that it might be his father smiling at him. As he closed his eyes and started to reopen them he felt a massive purge of pain fill his hand as if someone was clawing of the skin if the upper part of his hand. As he focused on his hand he saw this weird symbol appear on his hand. At first it was faint, but eventually it grew and started darkening until it became this weird dark blue symbol.

As the pain eventually disappeared and he closed and opened his eyes once more he saw that he was on the ground back at his house.

"Are you ok," asked Inori, "You all of a sudden got stabbed with that weird needle and then you blacked out."

"I think" Shu said as he looked down at his hand. The symbol was there. He had no idea what it was but it was there. Inori and Kenji couldn't figure out what it was but as they left they made sure Shu was ok and departed with a smile that showed that whatever happen was not over but only just begun.

Little did they all know that they were correct? Shu has injected himself to an experiment that Shu's father, Kurosu Ouma, and this genetic sequence has tested Shu's body to see if it were capable to hold the gene. Since he was strong enough that the gene didn't kill him the gene that he just received by the mysterious container has given him The Power of the King.

Shu continued school normally, trying to hide the new symbol on his hand. He was still unsure how this foreign symbol meant or what the liquid which he accidentally injected himself did. All he knew was that his father was hiding this from the world and so he must do the same until he truly learns about the abilities of the King's Power!

**PROLOUGE END/**

**How did I do? Please remember to review. I plan to continue the story when I can and hope you liked what I did so far. So for now thanks for reading! I shall return soon. -Twinkielover**


End file.
